


Makes sense

by Drago



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin has dirty mouth, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Yunho is patient, and so much swearing, can I call it fluff with so much sex?, drunken blowjobs, everything is Homin and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is in love. Changmin is clueless. And then he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing two other fics in which 'Min is a total cunt to Yunho, so I decided to write something quick (took me one hour!) where he isn't. Or is only a little bit of a cunt, by accident.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing, not a native, yada yada yada.

„You never date!” Changmin waves his hand accusingly in Yunho's direction. He just broke up with another girlfriend, or she broke up with him, same difference, and is feeling annoyed. Calm Yunho, with his stupid glasses and his stupid, small face is a perfect outlet for his annoyance.  
„That's true,” older man agrees because he indeed didn't date. He used to, when it was DB5K and not DB2K, but not anymore.  
„Perfect girls are drooling all over you, and you never take them up on their offers.”  
„I don't want a meaningless shag.”  
„Yes, but...” the sound that wants to leave Changmin's mouth sounds too much like a whine, so he clamps down on it.  
„I'm waiting.”  
„What are you waiting for? Are you waiting until you're old and wrinkly, and no one in their right mind would hit on you?”  
„...something like that, yes.”  
Changmin wants to laugh, that's how ridiculous it is, but Yunho is staring at him seriously from above of his glasses, so he doesn’t.  
  
The girl he is fucking is so hot he almost came all over himself before they even started. She is one of the hottest girls he's ever seen, and she wanted Yunho first, but he refused her advances and pointed her towards Changmin, who doesn't mind one night stands. He wants to come in her slick heat, but he can't. He could get STD or get her pregnant, which would be the end of his career. He can only dream of coating her insides with his cum, watching it leak out of her after he pulls out, sucking it out of her along with her juices. He comes thinking about that, maybe a bit too soon, but she shouldn't complain. He got her off twice already.  
„Your boyfriend must be a great guy,” she murmurs when they're trying to catch their breaths. Her voice is much darker now, after he choked her on his dick.  
„What boyfriend?”  
„The one I propositioned first? Cute, small face, even cuter mole above upper lip? I mean, not many guys would let their boyfriends fuck a girl now and then. My ex surely wouldn't. And he didn't even stay to watch.”  
He asks her to explain, and when she does, he feels slightly unsettled.  
  
„She thought you were my boyfriend,” Changmin tells Yunho when his friend enters bedroom after his shower.  
Younger man doesn't really know why he often goes to Yunho's flat after his hook ups, or even after he's had sex with his girlfriends. It feels comfortable to sleep there instead of going to his flat.  
„Oh? Did it stop her from...?”  
„No. She thought you were letting me fuck girls, so that I wouldn't get bored or something.”  
Yunho hums in agreement, getting ready for sleep. He is wearing a t-shirt, still not comfortable with the way his body, chest especially, looks.  
„Do you like boys, hyung?” Changmin asks trying to sound innocent.  
„Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't.”  
„Are you bisexual?”  
„I guess.”  
„More gay or more straight?”  
Yunho looks at him strangely.  
„Have you ever fucked a guy?”  
„...yes. Goodnight 'Min.”  
It's meant to shut him up, and it does. Mostly because he feels slightly hurt. Jung didn't tell him something important, did he think that Changmin couldn't be trusted with a secret?  
  
Morning comes, as always they wake up completely entangled in one another, and Changmin definitely understands why humans can have only so many arms and legs. More than that would be a hassle, and he is a creature of comfort.  
Yunho prepares breakfast, completely engrossed in this task, so he doesn't notice Changmin's sharp stare. Curiosity didn't leave him, it wouldn't leave him until he asked all of the questions he came up with.  
„Whose mouth is better? Girl's or boy's?”  
„Better?”  
„When they're sucking you.”  
„Men are better, usually. They get you deeper, you can feel their throats clenching on you, swallowing. And they don't only concentrate on main stuff.”  
„Huh?”  
„You know, they kiss around, play with your balls, lick perineum, that sort of thing. It's nice.”  
It sounds nice. Changmin watches Yunho eat pancakes. It really sounds nice.  
  
Yunho is a motherfucking slavedriving bitch. The only thing that is missing is a bloody whip, not that this cunt needs one. They've been practicing for hours because Changmin can't get a step or two right, it’s only slightly off, not that anyone but a completely mad perfectionist would notice. It doesn’t matter because Yunho notices, so it needs to be fixed. Stupid goatfucking bastard.  
Dancers left already, sympathetic smiles on their faces. He knew better, they were happy they weren't the ones getting special attention from the cocksucking whore. He is tired and angry, and really needs a break. The one that lasts at least twelve hours. Or forever, forever would be fine too.  
„You almost got it. Just one more time,” Yunho singsongs, starting the track again.  
Son of a...  
„It's better to be inside of a boy or a girl?” he attacks.  
Yunho almost stumbles, but catches himself in time.  
„Ah, it's difficult...”  
„No, it's not. Boy or a girl.”  
„Girls are nice and slick, boys are very tight, but...” his friend blushes. Only a little bit, just the top of his cheeks turn red, but it’s definitely a blush. Changmin narrows his eyes, thinking furiously.  
„Oh. Ooh. You like both girls and boys, but you like being on bottom best. You like getting fucked.”  
It makes a lot of sense. Changmin can imagine Yunho on his back, with strong legs on someone's shoulders, giving up control and being taken care of, cherished. „I guess I do,” Yunho looks straight into his eyes, as if he is challenging him to say something mean.  
„Did JaeJoong fuck you?”  
„Yes.”  
„How many times?”  
„Many.”  
„When did you start?”  
„Young. Very young,” older man quietly says something that sounds like _too young_ , but he can't be sure. „Okay! One more time.”  
Changmin groans, plotting murder.  
  
Changmin is drunk, but Yunho is drunker. Changmin knows that because he was the one who kept refilling Yunho's glass just to get him hammered. Needs must. They take a cab home. Home means Yunho's flat, obviously, Changmin spends there much more time than he does in his own. No real reason for that.  
They probably wouldn't manage to get to the third floor, if it wasn't for the lift. Normally Changmin can easily carry the older man, but he is too drunk to walk straight. Or think straight. Or be one hundred percent straight.  
„Come on hyung, just a little bit, that's right. You know what to do,” he coaxes his friend, who is kneeling in front of him, looking a bit lost.  
But soon enough he starts working on autopilot, swallowing around Changmin's length, taking him all in, down to the root. It's bliss, it's heaven. Warm, soft, wet heaven, and holy shit, he really can feel Yunho's throat move. It's good, better than anything else. Little choking noises create the perfect soundtrack and Changmin doesn't hesitate before grabbing Yunho's hair, using it to keep him in place.  
  
„Did anything unusual happen yesterday?” Yunho asks, his voice raspy.  
„No, nothing. Why?”  
„Just wondering. I can't remember anything.”  
„It's all fine, hyung.”  
Changmin tries and succeeds in not feeling guilty when his friend smiles at him.  
  


*******

„Let's go out and find... someone to fuck.”  
Usually he would say „girls”, but now he knows better. Yunho looks unconvinced, but Changmin doesn’t let him overthink it. He makes him wear extra tight clothes that are bound to get him laid. If Changmin was honest with himself he would admit that such clothes would most definitely attract someone male rather than female. But being honest with himself isn't his strong point, so he only congratulates himself on choosing the perfect outfit.  
He is right, of course, that's why he is brains of DBSK. They are swarmed by people eager to fuck them, but they decide to start classy. They go to the booth, order drinks and watch. Yunho is uncomfortable, even more so when Changmin shows interest in a busty woman wearing a poor excuse for a dress.  
„She is sexy.”  
„She is vulgar,” Yunho corrects.  
„Yeah, but sexy. I bet she knows all the tricks. I bet her pussy is prettily pink and wet, needs almost no preparation before fucking. I want to...”  
„Stop it, just stop it,” Yunho sounds shaky. „No need to be cruel, just go and fuck her, don't talk about it to me.”  
He disappears before Changmin can react. Busty takes it as an encouragement, she approaches their table trying to move sensuously and soon after she is all over Changmin.  
Who can't concentrate because something is wrong with Yunho. He never reacted like that before, he just calmly accepted Changmin going off to have fun with his conquests. Of course, Changmin never talked to him about their pussies before. 

He finds Yunho in men's restroom, it is the only relatively peaceful place here, really. The problem is, Yunho isn't alone. There is a guy with him, tall and broad, who is rutting against Yunho's, thankfully still clothed, ass. The guy is moaning loudly, promising to do many dirty things to the dancer.  
It takes seconds. Changmin sees red and then he is alone with his friend. He has no idea what happened.  
„You say I'm cruel, but then you go and let some guy molest you?! It's not consistent with the theory!”  
„What theory?”  
„That you're in love with me.”  
„You know. I thought so. Your recent behaviour said as much,” Yunho's arms slump.  
„You don't fuck other people if you're in love with me.”  
„I don't,” Yunho agrees dejectedly.  
„You have sex with me.”

They aren't drunk. They both had no more than one drink, so they have a pretty good idea what is happening. Yunho more than Changmin, but it is fine. The older man would never hurt him.  
Changmin watches in amazement as Yunho's hole tries to close around his fingers, he's had anal sex before, but only once, and a girl whined so much he couldn't concentrate. Yunho, on the other hand, is moving with him, flexing muscles and spreading legs to give him more space. He is moaning too, but his moans are deep. They turn Changmin on so much he can't wait any longer and roughly plunges in. Yunho cries out then, squeezing 'Min's hips between his strong thighs and chanting _yes, yes, yes, more_. Changmin gives him more, harder, faster, until they are both breathless and slick with sweat, Yunho's collarbones and neck are already turning dark where younger man bit, sucked and licked trying to leave his imprint on pale skin.  
Yunho comes first, surprisingly quiet in comparison with previous noises, but he tells Changmin to keep going without stopping. There is nothing between them, no latex, just skin on skin, Changmin's cock fucking Yunho's hole raw. He almost blacks out when his come pours into Yunho, the feeling so intense. He manages not to, he has to do one more thing.  
He slides down, puts his mouth to the swollen opening and sucks.

„It was the hottest girl. She said there was no way you didn't love me witht he way you looked at me. What where you waiting for?” Changmin is feeling decadent, lying in a big bed, curled around Yunho's body.  
„For you to seem a bit more gay? For you to notice that I'm always there? For you to stop chasing skirts? For you to get old enough that no one else, but me, would find you attractive? I don't know, you choose,” Yunho was ready to wait for a damn long time, Changmin couldn't see himself getting wrinkles anytime soon.  
„Fair point.”  
„Why have you slept with me? Were you curious?”  
„That too, but come on, hyung. Haven't you noticed that I always come back to you? No matter what. I have sex with someone, and then seek comfort in you. I have more clothes at your place than mine. I eat everything you make, even the more disgusting stuff. I needed an opening to realize that I can have you.”  
It makes sense.


End file.
